


Smutty Oneshots

by RickysGoldsworths



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Frottage, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickysGoldsworths/pseuds/RickysGoldsworths
Summary: Johnlock but it's kinky





	1. Rimming

Sherlock could barely get through the door without already stripping his clothes off. John's steady hands rounded the corner right behind him to help him unbutton and unbuckle all the garments in his way of having Sherlock's body. After the detective was fully stripped, he hopped onto the bed, facing John, legs spread, waiting for him. 

John, still clothed, licked his lips and dove forward, completely overtaken by lust. He grabbed the taller man's hips, pulled them up, and held them there as he licked one long stripe across his hole.

Sherlock gasped and moaned loud enough to wake the neighborhood as John continued to slowly eat him out.

He dipped his tongue in and out of the detective and slowly swirled around his tight ring until he plunged his entire tongue into the other man.

Sherlock almost bucked his hips into the intrusion, moaning for more. "Please please please..." His quiet mantra began and ended with a much louder, "I'm coming!"

John watched Sherlock's cock twitch as ropes of semen flowed from it and covered his stomach, completely untouched.

Sherlock was sweating and panting, looking absolutely wrecked, and John felt his hard cock pressing against the fabric of his jeans.

Sherlock caught his breath for a few seconds before hurriedly dropping to his knees on the floor and freeing John's member from his pants.

He got to work quickly on sucking and stroking John until he also reached his climax. He came and painted several white stripes on the detective's face. Sherlock licked up what he could reach with his tongue and smiled up at John.

John smiled warmly back and helped the detective up and into the bathroom where he drew him a hot bath.


	2. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock needs to shut his smart mouth up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this isn't sex ed. This is just fantasy.

"Fucks sake John! Fuck me!" Sherlock groaned, bucking his hips as John slowly stroked him root to tip.

Sherlock was always so impatient with foreplay, always just wanting to get straight to the point. John wasn't having it tonight.

He stopped his touches on Sherlock, which elicited a frustrated moan from the man, and reached under the bed and brought back a rubber gag.

"This'll shut you up."

Sherlock's eyes widened a little but John could see his pupils dilate and he heard the smallest of moans come from the detective's mouth right before fastening it behind his head. John knows Sherlock likes kinky things like this even though he will act like he doesn't.

Once the gag is snug in his mouth, John continues his journey along Sherlock's body with light fingers, running them along his ribs and up to play with his nipples a bit. Sherlock squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers, pressing his body into John's touch.

John dips his head down and kisses a line from Sherlock's belly button, down to his cock and licks his way to the tip. Sherlock throws his head back as John holds his hips to the bed, and continues to lick and kiss his way up and down the detective's fully hard cock.

After a slow few minutes of teasing Sherlock, he finally reaches over to the lube bottle on the bedside table and squeezes some onto his hand.

Two fingers slip easily into Sherlock's hole and he's panting through his nose, trying to push against John's fingers. John takes his time, scissoring his fingers and stretching the detective until Sherlock is canting his hips, trying to fuck himself on the doctor's fingers.

John takes his fingers out and wipes them on the bed spread and lines himself up with Sherlock's entrance, before very slowly easing himself in.

Sherlock is sweating and looking absolutely wrecked at this point, trying his hardest to fuck himself on John's member, but John has a vice grip on his hips.

After several slow, short pumps in and out of the taller man, John bottoms out inside of him and Sherlock is whimpering and John decides it's finally time to give him what he wants.

He pulls back and shoves his entire length into Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes are squeezed shut and he moans deep and long as John thrusts in and out of him.

Just a few minutes after he starts his ministrations, John can feel his orgasm coming along by just looking at the helpless detective sweating and moaning on the bed, so he reaches down and wraps his fingers around Sherlock's dripping cock and pumps it in time with his own thrusts.

Seconds later John pounds deep into the taller man and releases himself deep inside him. Not three seconds later, Sherlock arches his back and comes as well, making a mess over his belly.

They stay in that position for a minute or so, catching their breath and John pulls out slowly, watching the view of his come dripping out of Sherlock, but the detective himself doesn't notice anything as he lays limp, trying to calm his panting through his nose.

John then reaches up and undoes the gag and Sherlock reaches up to wipe the spit around his mouth, before closing his eyes and humming in content. John reaches over and grabs tissue to clean Sherlock up as much as he can and crawls over to curl up behind him, where they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and so are kink prompts!


	3. Frotting

John hurriedly pushed Sherlock backwards into the bathroom stall until his back was pressed against the wall, moaning into the detective's mouth as they desperately kissed.

They both made quick work of unbuttoning and unbuckling until both of their hard cocks were free from any clothing.

Sherlock, in all his impatience and hurriedness to get back to the case they were supposed to be on, spit in his hand and wrapped it around both of their cocks before John knew what was actually happening.

Catching onto what the detective was doing, he started rocking his hips into Sherlock's hand until they were both biting down on their lips, trying to keep quiet.

Their cocks were starting to drip with pre come and they became desperate. John stood on his tiptoes, grinding against the detective's body with their cocks trapped in between.

Sherlock came first but it didn't take John more than one extra stroke to get him there as well, making a big mess on both of their abdomens.

They stood there for a while trying to calm their panting before John wet a rag and wiped them down enough to get back to Baker Street and continue what they had started here.


	4. Vibrator

Sherlock sat patiently on his bed as he waited for John to come down the stairs. John had told him that he had a surprise up in his old bedroom and told Sherlock to undress and wait for him here.

Sherlock obeyed as always and sat fidgeting with excitement as he heard John's footsteps coming down the hall.

The door opened and John stepped in with a box that wasn't too much smaller than a shoe box. Inside of it was a mystery.

"Lay on your back for me." John said as he set the box down on the edge of the bed.

Sherlock scooted closer to the middle of the bed and did as he was told, laying down with his legs spread wide. John paused his unboxing and marveled at the sight, moving his hands to touch the detective's bare skin around the inside of his thighs.

Sherlock bit his lip and looked up at John through his eyelashes. John smiled warmly back down at him and leaned down to press a quick chaste kiss to his lips before moving back to the mysterious box next to him.

"I hope you like the gift I got you, it's the fanciest one I've got so far. Even has a remote." John said softly as he unpackaged the 'gift.'

Sherlock's eyes widened as John pulled out a pretty looking black vibrator from the box. It was average sized with a small curve to it.

John also pulled out a small remote with it and turned it on the lighter setting, the small machine buzzing in his hand.

Sherlock groaned softly watching John mess with it a bit, wanting nothing more than for John to turn it on high and shove it in him dry.

John noticed his desperation and lowered the hand that was holding the vibrator to rest it on Sherlock's lower abdomen.

Sherlock moaned, knowing if he didn't control himself and let John do what he wants to him, he would be in trouble. John drew patterns with the small machine on the taller mans stomach and lightly touched it against his aching cock, which elicited a long mewl from the detective. It took all he had to not buck his hips up for more.

John continued barely touching the other man's cock with the toy and slowly dragged it down near his hole. Sherlock moaned desperately, trying his hardest not to press against the toy he was being teased with.

The doctor leaned down and softly kissed the other man. "You're being so good for me, Sherlock. Keep it up and I'll let you come tonight," he murmured against Sherlock's lips.

As John continued to praise Sherlock, he slowly pushed the tip of the toy into Sherlock's hole. The taller man's nerves went crazy and he all but begged John to put it in faster, but John wanted to torture him for just a little longer.

After a few minutes of shallow thrusting with only the tip of the toy John took it completely out and made sure it was off before putting a small dollop of lube around Sherlock's entrance.

The detective bit his lip and moaned as John slowly pushed the toy all the way in. John left the it there and stood up fully. Sherlock was looking at him inquisitively, wondering why John wasn't ruthlessly fucking him with his new toy.

John smirked as he walked to the corner of the room to pull a chair up next to the bed so he could have a full view of Sherlock's flushed body with the toy sticking out of his bottom.

Sherlock had furrowed his eyebrows in question as John sat down in the chair and stared at him for several minutes.

"God you're beautiful. Do me a favor and lie there like that. No touching yourself." John said softly then sternly.

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something before John reached into his pocket and pulled out the small remote. He sat back and freed his cock from his pants and flicked the vibrator on to its lowest setting.

Sherlock gasped and arched his back, shuddering as the toy buzzed inside him.

John watched as Sherlock writhed on top of the bed, trying to get any friction or pleasure besides the toy in his ass. The doctor had his own hand stroking himself as he watched the show, already feeling like he could come from just seeing Sherlock like this.

He flipped the vibrator to the higher setting and watched Sherlock buck his hips into the air, and claw at the sheets around him. "P-please John. Let me come please!" He moaned desperately facing his head to the doctor. 

John watched for a few more seconds, his own orgasm approaching quickly. "Then come for me, Sherlock," John said softly.

Sherlock wasted no time and slammed his feet against the bed as he came. Hard. He saw white and his hips twitched as he came down from his orgasm, the vibrator still going softly, overstimulating him.

A few tears had rolled down the sides of his face from the feeling of John turning the vibrations off and slowly pulling the toy out of him. John had already came and wiped himself up before Sherlock had even had time to calm down.

He gently wiped away the mess from the detective's stomach and chest before undressing himself fully and helping Sherlock under the sheets for a long night of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day :)))


	5. Daddy

"Give it to me!" Sherlock moaned loudly as John lined himself up with the detective's hole.

"Give it to me...?"

"Daddy! Give it to me hard, daddy! Fuck me!" Sherlock groaned through gritted teeth as John slowly rubbed his cock against the taller man's opening.

John smirked as he shoved his full length into Sherlock's prepared hole.

Sherlock threw his head back in ecstasy as John thrusted in and out of him, his own cock swinging back and forth under him. "Oh yeah oh fuck! Fuck me harder, daddy!" He yelled into a pillow he had bit down on previously.

John obeyed and started pounding the detectives behind at a rapid rate he could barely keep up with himself.

Sherlock gritted his teeth as his hole was abused, very close to his orgasm. "Come in me, daddy! Fill me up!" He rasped between breaths, as he himself came and painted the bedsheets beneath him with white stripes.

Not too far after, John tightened his grip on Sherlock's hips and pounded his cock back in that warmth four more times before halting and shooting his load deep inside the detective.

Sherlock panted for a minute or so as John pulled out of him before collapsing on his side. John made quick of tearing the soiled sheets off the bed, using them to clean himself, and tossing them on the floor before crawling into bed and pulling the detective over to lie on his chest.

He gently ran his fingers through those dark curls before Sherlock broke the silence. "Thanks for taking care of me, daddy." He murmured quietly.

"Anytime, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment a kink you'd like to see in this book


	6. fem!lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im a lesbian so...

Joan had just pressed publish on the newest update on her blog when Sherlock entered the flat. "Heya," Joan said, but Sherlock just continued to take off her coat and toe off her shoes, completely ignoring her girlfriend.

Joan closed her laptop and went to stand up to go make a cuppa when Sherlock came and pinned her arms down to the chair. "I want you on the bed, on your back, no clothes and legs spread by the time I'm in there," she growled in the shorter woman's ear.

Joan gulped and obeyed, scurrying to the bedroom and stripping as fast as she could. Almost as soon as she had settled the the position she was ordered in, Sherlock had come through the door. She was in nothing but a long purple button up that was unbuttoned, showing off her chest. She climbed on the bed and sat back on her heels between Joan's legs, admiring the view. Joan blushed red as a tomato and rolled her hips enticingly at the dark haired woman. Sherlock smirked and ran her fingertips down her girlfriend's sides until they landed just below her bellybutton. Joan whimpered and bucked her hips up but Sherlock held them down with a firm hand. "Now you be a good girl and lay back for me. Let me do all the work," she whispered and moved so her face was directly in front of Joan's most sensitive area.

Without anymore hesitation Sherlock dove forward and licked a long slow stripe between the other woman's folds. Joan yelped in surprise which faded into a heavy moan. Sherlock continued to slowly lap at her pussy while pushing in two fingers, moving faster and faster until Joan let out a long high-pitched moan, releasing juices all over Sherlock's fingers and the bedspread. The taller woman lapped up what she could and leaned up to caress her panting girlfriend's cheek. Joan smiled at her as she caught her breath. "Wow," she panted. Sherlock smiled and held her until she calmed down. "Round two?" she asked. "Oh God yes," Joan moaned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of your comments please let me know what you think and what you want :)))


	7. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock just can't seem to listen.

John slowly pushed his full length back into the mewling detective beneath him, fucking him gently and at a furiously slow pace.

Sherlock bit his lip hard, trying to think of any detailed facts or gross thoughts to put off his orgasm that was already on bay. "Please, sir, faster for the love of- fuck. Please faster," he whined into the bed sheets.

John waited a couple more strokes before replying, "If faster's what you want, then faster's what you'll get, but Sherlock Holmes, don't you dare come," he warned lowly into the detective's ear.

Sherlock nodded furiously, "Please sir please," he moaned, pushing back against John's cock.

John obeyed and increased the speed of his thrusts until he was pounding into Sherlock as hard as he could.

Sherlock threw his head back and moaned deliciously loud while he fucked himself back onto the doctor, "Please let me come, sir! I'll do anything! Please!"

"No, Sherlock I told you you couldn't come. Don't you dare come without permission," John warned sternly.

Sherlock whined loudly, trying to hold back his building orgasm, "Please, sir, I can't hold it in any longer I-" Sherlock's pleads cut off in his throat as he came, hard.

John immediately stopped thrusting, pulled out, and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, taking a minute to calm his body down from his near orgasm state.

Sherlock caught his breath and flinched at the sudden loss of John in him. With wide eyes he turned around and got on his knees, "Please sir, don't punish me please I couldn't help it I couldn-"

He was silenced by John grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging it back forcefully to make eye contact with the detective. "I warned you, didn't I, Sherlock?"

"But-"

"Answer me."

"Yes sir."

"Good boy," John said and he untangled his hand from Sherlock's hair and patted the top of his head gently. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. "Go ahead and lay on my lap for me, Sherlock," he said quietly.

Sherlock's face turned red, already knowing what was about to happen. How dare John think he was going to just lay here and take a beating over something he couldn't control. It was totally unfair and he wasn't going to put up with it.

Sherlock stood in front of John and folded his arms over his chest. "No," he said smugly.

John sighed, "Sherlock let's hurry and get this over with. I promise if you do not listen to me, you are going to be worse off," he warned.

Sherlock didn't budge.

"I'm going to count to three. If your naked arse isn't bent over my lap by the time I'm at three, you're going to be in big trouble, young man," John said steadily in his controlling voice.

Sherlock bit his lip slightly, in worry. John surely wouldn't actually hurt him...would he? There's only one way to find out, his brain told him.

"One"

Sherlock stood his ground.

"Two."

He fidgeted, but stayed put.

"Three."

Not a second after he uttered the last number, Sherlock was being manhandled over John lap, squirming, trying to cover his backside.

"Stay still, Sherlock, I'm not messing around now," John said calmly.

Sherlock huffed as John grabbed both his wrists and put them behind his back. Now he started to worry.

"Please John, I'll be good. I swear," he begged.

"I gave you every opportunity to be good, Sherlock. You didn't listen, now you will recieve your punishment," John said as he smoothed the skin on Sherlock's backside with his warm hands.

Sherlock whimpered, but decided to stay silent as to not make John any more mad.

"So you directly disobeyed me and came without permission, did not get in the position I asked, and you said no to me. You have quite a spanking lined up, better prepare yourself," John 'tsk'ed.

Sherlock let a lone tear fall from his eye and turned to face his lover, "Please don't John. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please please please."

John's face held no remorse as he gently pushed Sherlock's head back down to face the floor, before pulling his hand back to swing it down with force onto Sherlock's bum.

Sherlock's body jumped with the force of it and whimpered at the pain. "One," he croaked.

John did it again, slightly higher this time and waited until he heard a quiet, "Two."

He slowly moved his points of impact across the detective's glowing red cheeks.

"Sixteen, sir, please no more," Sherlock cried, tears falling freely down his face.

John stopped for a second to contemplate, "If you get through these next four without making a noise, your punishment will be over. If you can't do it, I will add five more," he said sternly.

Sherlock gasped slightly but nodded his consent and braced himself.

John did not go any more gentle, in fact he seemed to go harder, placing the last 4 spanks right on top of each other.

Sherlock bit almost all the way through his lip trying to keep from wailing. It hurt so bad. He was such a bad boy.

John finished the punishment off with one last smack, slowly let go of Sherlock's wrists, and began to gently massage the taller man's bum.

Sherlock hiccuped and slowly stood up so he could place himself on John's lap. "I'm sorry for being bad," he mumbled into the doctor's shirt.

John ran his hands up and down Sherlock's back, "It's alright, sweetheart, you did so good with your punishment. I'm so proud," he said gently into Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock smiled, content, and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment, I always love hearing what you think and you can comment what you want to see next chapter :))


	8. unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherlock gets an unexpected surprise

John patted Sherlock's bum softly as he finished pressing the new cone shaped toy he recently purchased deep inside said detective, "There. Nice and snug. Now let's get to that crime scene," the doctor said as he helped Sherlock pull his pants and trousers up over the swell of his arse.

Sherlock blushed a deep crimson and slowly stood up, before buttoning up his trousers and following John to the door. 

John had come up with the idea of Sherlock plugged up during a case several weeks ago, but they had just stuck with small toys until the detective could get used to the publicity of it all. This time though, John had proposed they used a bigger plug, with a snug fit. Sherlock wasn't one to decline a challenge and now they were on their way to the murder-suicide crime scene Lestrade called them to. It was a promised 8.

However Sherlock seemed irritated as Anderson had messed with the evidence before he even had the chance to investigate, and had deduced personal things about the man that shouldn't be said out loud, to everybody.

John pulled him to the side after Sherlock made a helpful deduction that sent everyone into a frenzy to contact the right people to get more information.

"If you do not behave, I won't have any option but to punish you in front of everyone," John said in a hushed tone directly into Sherlock's ear. Sherlock stood back with a smug look on his face.

"You wouldn't stoop to the level of spanking me or anything equally humiliating in public. I can tell," he said with a smirk.

John had him now.

"Be that as it may," John started, putting his hand in his pocket and keeping it there, "I have this remote, bet you didn't pay attention to what kind of plug I put into you earlier, but you're always so mindless and clumsy after sex," he said, flicking the remote to make the toy inside of Sherlock vibrate at the lowest setting.

Sherlock swung a hand to cover his mouth as a small, almost not audible, gasp left him.

It was John's turn to smirk, "Now make sure when you go back over there, don't make a fool of anyone else or so help me God, I will turn this thing up to the highest setting."

Sherlock whimpered quietly and very unhappily before turning back around to go back to the crime scene, the plug still buzzing softly deep inside his bum.

The investigation continued almost completely without a hitch.

Sherlock had glared and opened his mouth to tell off Donovan before he felt the toy bump up to the medium speed. He froze and had to pretend he was focusing back on one of the bodies on the ground before he could even think of talking again.

He was doing so good, but Anderson had provoked him after Sherlock made a deduction about the woman's sex life to which Anderson replied, "What do you know about what women want in bed?"

Sherlock had retaliated with a sharp, "I know enough not to get multiple STI's in the last month, unlike you."

His eyes widened slightly and his hands clenched as he realized what he'd done before the toy inside of him flicked to the fastest speed.

He had been on edge this entire time, trying to hold in every sound and impulse he felt, promising himself that he would get John home before he made a fool of himself in front of the entire yard.

But as it turns out, that was exactly what was about to happen.

His knees gave out and he pretended like he was crouching down to inspect something further, but with his eyes squeezed shut as the shock of a sudden orgasm took hold of his body and he panted quietly.

He trembled slightly and pleaded with his body to calm down and not be too obvious, but the vibrations were still going.

He looked back at John, pleading with his red-rimmed eyes. John smirked and flicked the toy off inside his coat.

Sherlock suddenly stood up and wrapped his coat around himself, yelling a quick, "It was the sister," before sprinting off to the main road to flag down a taxi. John chuckled and followed the crazy man.

\----

The ride home was pretty quiet except for a, "Not funny," comment from a tall, soiled man, laying down in a doctor's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated. If you want to interact with me more, my tumblr is @ryansberaga :))


End file.
